


sticks and stones cant break my bones if i shove them up my ass

by caesarjoestar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Object Insertion, Other, dick uses his escrisma sticks for not their intended purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Dicks fucks himself with his escrisma sticks. That's it.
Kudos: 7





	sticks and stones cant break my bones if i shove them up my ass

Dick Grayson is horny, like super horny. He’s in dire need of a dick appointment. Unfortunately at the moment, he's temporarily stuck in the manor. All his sex toys are in his apartment and he can’t bring a hookup to the manor either (he had tried that as a teenager and that had not gone well.) 

Normally when he got horny at the manor he just stepped into the shower in his en suite bathroom and jerked off but this time was different, he needed something inside him. 

His eyes drifted down to the duffle bag he had brought with him and poking out of it was one of his practice escrima sticks. Now, this could work.

He took the weapon and a bottle of lube out of the bag and brought it to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stripped nude, pouring a good amount of lube out onto his fingers and then bending over slightly he pushed his index finger through the tight ring of muscles. He got over the initial feeling of discomfort rather quickly as he had done this many times before. Working himself thoroughly and quickly he added another finger until he was ready for a third. 

Once he was sure he was ready, he sunk to his knees, pushing his ass out and coating the escrima stick liberally with lube. Lining it up with his opening he slowly sunk the object into him. There was a dull stinging sensation at first as the stick was quite girthy and cold. The metal felt strange but not unpleasant as he was used to much warmer and softer things entering him. He pushed the weapon further into himself until he bottomed out and began to slowly thrust it inside of himself. 

Dick wrapped one hand around his cock pumping it in time with the thrusts, pressing the escrima stick against his prostate and fucking himself with it until his hot cum spilt over his hand.

As soon as he came all the energy in his body left and he fell onto the cold bathroom floor. He laid there for a few minutes trying to catch his breath and waiting for feeling to return to his legs.

“ _Wow,_ ” He said quietly, in almost a whisper, “ _That was good._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be part of kinktober but i gave up bc writing is hard so i gave up on kinktober lol


End file.
